Funds are requested to assist in the support of the 1994 Gordon Research Conference on the Chemical Senses that will be held July 17-22 in Plymouth, New Hampshire. Funds obtained from the NIDCD will be used to defray partially the travel and meeting costs incurred by the invited speakers, discussion headers, and chairpersons. In addition, registration and travel scholarships are requested for young investigators (postdocs and graduate students) with preference given to minority applicants. The Conference will be focused on certain major topics which are undergoing rapid technological and/or conceptual growth. All of the invited speakers and discussion leads are experts in the field of chemoreception or from ancillary fields. In contrast to other meetings involving researchers of the chemical senses, such as the annual meeting of the Association for Chemoreception Sciences, the upcoming Gordon Research Conference on the Chemical Senses will be restrictive in scope and in attendance to facilitate discussion of ideas and future experiments. The need for a specialized national meeting in the Chemical Senses reflects a recent tremendous growth in knowledge within the field and a corresponding growth in the number of talented researchers devoting themselves to problems of chemosensation. Our aim is to have an open forum, offered uniquely by the Gordon Research Conference format, whereby experts in the field can share their most recent findings, thoughts, and speculations.